Peter Pan STOP 21st Century STOP Hmmm
by Jane Wen
Summary: The world has changed since Peter Pan had last visited.  Everything was to fast.  10 year old girls looked to be 14 and everything was just...different.  But one person had not changed and she hoped that Peter would soon find her...Peter ad Wendy...
1. Chapter 1

Peter Pan. He had been called that for as long as he could remember. It was these new days that were starting to bug him. The twenty first century was not as interesting as the twentieth. Everything was too fast for him. Sure you may think that's an odd thing for a boy who can fly to say, but it was defiantly annoying to have to always keep up with those hast automobiles, instead of flying right by them…

But things were going to change soon for Peter…


	2. Chapter 2

The wind was nice today. It played lightly with his hair while the sun warmed his back. He was almost out, out of Neverland.

Peter had decided that he would visit the other place again, he had't been there since the last time he had visited Wendy, John and Micheal. He could imagine how surprised they would be to see him, the boy who had promised that he would never grow up, now looked like a 16 year old boy. Really he was much older than that, but he now actually looked older.

Peter wondered about Wendy, he wondered if she'd still be the same.

The star was coming up. Peter put his hands by his side and shot forward, right into the other world.

**We'll see some more action soon. Please review. Thanx**

**JW**


	3. Peter's POV

POV

"Ahhh!" I screamed and skidded to a stop in the air. Where was I? Basically everything had changed! There were little specks below the clouds that were zooming down and up black lanes or streets. The air was not as clean. You could smell a disgusting odor in the clouds and taste something bitter. They were still as white as ever but the clouds had changed.

I dove downward until I was flying just over the streets. People were walking on the side of these streets, their clothing was defiantly different from the last time I was here. Girls were wearing their underclothes, and boys were wearing clothes that didn't fit them quite right.

This was odd! What was going on?

I knew one person who would have the answers.

Wendy.

I went straight to the Darling's home only to find no one home. Everything in was upturned, as if someone were searching for something and couldn't find it. One thing though that did interest me, was a small note on Wendy's floor (at this moment I was grateful that Wendy had taught me how to read in Neverland). This is what it said,

H e l p

It was Wendy's writing! But where was she?!

**Please please review! I would love the feedback! More soon to come! Maybe I'll write a Twilight fanfic?**

**Just to let you know this is my first fanfic story.**

**JW**


	4. The Warehouse

**Thanx Risea Moone! I'll work on that!**

Peter's POV

I looked around for any clues that would help me find her! I threw aside some of her clothes and books trying to find something! There was nothing. I almost flew out of the room when something crinkled beneath my padded shoe.

I looked down to see a yellow card of paper reading: Mr. Icebox. Things from the past that will amaze you, guaranteed!

There was an address and I read over it quickly. Maybe this was something! I could at least try it! With the note in my hand, I flew out of Wendy's window and followed the streets till I found the warehouse I was looking for.

I landed a bit a way from it, so that I could walk casually over to it. As I walked I could hear people snickering. One man actually stopped me and asked. " Who do you think you are?" I was confused.

"What?"

"Your dressed like Peter Pan or something."

"But I am Peter Pan!" I answered wondering how he knew me.

He just continued to look at me, than shook his head and walked away murmering, "What else will happen?"

I walked as fast as I could to the door of the warehouse. I opened the glass door and walked to the front desk, where a young woman sat. She looked at me and than smiled. I returned the smile and said,

"I heard that there were amazing things from the past at this location?" reciting what I had read. "Would it be possible for me to see any of these..things?"

"Well honey," she replied in an overly sweet voice. "Usually your supposed to have an appointment and some cash. But… I'll take you in for free?!"

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

She smiled and walked around to stand by my side, linking her arm with mine. Her skirt was amazingly short! I could see the whole length of her tanned, muscular legs! She caught me staring and her strange smile only broadened.

She took my arm and led me through a door marked 20th century…

**Please review! And guess what you think will happen next! Thanx 4 those who read this story!**

**JW**


	5. What!

**I do not own Peter Pan; I just like stories about him!**

Peter's POV

We were in a wide dark hallway; large glass windows lined the walls. Hanging from the ceiling was a sign reading 'Amazing, Almost realistic 20th Century Stuff!'

The girl beside me smiled and ran her hand down my arm. I looked at her confused, but she turned and pulled me down the hall. There were people and toys and almost everything behind the glass windows. The people looked so realistic that I wouldn't have surprised if they opened their eyes and smiled!

We continued on until we came to this one window that had me frozen to the spot in shock.

"Wendy?!"

Wendy's POV

The years had been gruesome! He had taken me from my home and I had been put here to never see the sunlight again. I didn't think there would ever be anything to make me happy. I am girl who chose adventure, so to be frozen like this for eternity was my own personal hell!

But the one person that I thought that I would never lay eyes on again was standing in front of me. He was older and incredibly handsome. His bronze colored hair flopped over his eyes (**yeah I stole this feature from Edward Cullen!)** making him look reckless yet sincere.

"Peter!" I cried! But of course my lips wouldn't move to let him hear me.

I was frozen.

Peter's POV

"Are you okay?" The girl placed one of her arms on my trembling arm.

"Yeah, sure." I murmured while drinking in the sight of Wendy. Her brown-red hair flowed down her shoulders. Her eyes were open slightly so that I could see that there was some sort of pain there. She wore a simple blue dress that hugged her chest, which I noticed was not as flat as it had once been.

I was going to get her out, tonight.

I turned back to the girl,

"Could you lead me out?"

"Sure." She said confusion in her voice.

Wendy's POV

Where was he going?

Peter's POV

Finally we were back in the lobby. The girl had just closed the door, and I was about to thank her, when she leaned in and kissed me. I don't know what happened but hands appeared on her waist and she moved herself closer. I could feel her hands in my hair and her body pressed against mine.

What was I doing? I pushed her away angry with myself. When I would see her face she smiled that strange smile again and said,

"Don't worry; I'll know you'll be here tomorrow."

I looked at her in revulsion and turned and strode out the door.

I'd be back for Wendy tonight.

**So how was that? Please review! I'll update as soon as possible!**

**JW**


	6. Fairy words

**Sorry my chapters are so short guys! My mom just doesn't like it when I'm on the computer too long. I'll try to write longer ones!**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**JW**

Wendy's POV

Why had he left?! I was sure that he had recognized me! Or was it me, going delusional, thinking it was Peter. I cried, mentally shaking. Please, I prayed to whomever was listening, please bring him back to me!

Peter's POV

It was dark now, and everything should be slowing down now. The machines were still flying on the roads, and the lights were more noticeable, but at least I could hide in the dark clouds that seemed to hang over the city closely.

I jumped into the night sky and flew from my little perch to the direction of the warehouse. While I flew I thought of home, wondering how the lost boys were doing. I hope they were having fun without me. Probably a lot more since I had been rather mopey around them.

I was at the warehouse. I landed softly at the side entrance that I had noticed inside the hallway. I rubbed my hands against my arms, it was getting a little cool. I put my hand on the silver knob and turned it. Of course it was locked.

I bent down and used one of the words that Tink had taught me when I was trying to pick Hooks locks. Magically the doorknob turned and opened.

It was almost pitch black in the hall, except for the lights that came from the glasses. Quickly I skimmed the windows and finally I found Wendy!

Her eyes seemed to be wet, for some reason that I did not know. I quickly realized something- I didn't know how to get her out! What was I supposed to do!

Frustrated I sank to the floor and stared at Wendy annoyed and trying to figure a way. Tink had taught me the fairy words for break apart. I rolled that on my tongue and decided to use the first word that most likely meant break.

I stood and softly broke the word, and the glass and ice covering Wendy began to break apart. I stood rooted to the spot amazed! Finally everything was gone so that Wendy slumped and nearly fell to the floor! I caught her though and held her tightly to my chest.

She started coughing and I held her closer, not knowing what to do. She started coughing again until I realized that she was trying to say something. I bent close enough to hear her say Peter, when a loud siren screeched through the room!

We had to get out of here!

**I know bad cliffy, but it's almost 11 pm and I'm dead tired! Please review thanx. More soon to come! I'll work on it Saturday or sooner!**

**Jane Wen**


	7. Wendy

Wendy's POV

He had come back! I was so happy to see him. As he held me close I didn't care about the sirens that I could hear in the background. All I knew was that I was safe in Peter's arms.

Peter's POV

Quickly I pulled her closer to my chest, stood with her in my arms and ran out the side door that I had entered. As soon as we were outside I jumped into the air, and we were soaring through the sky!

I looked down at Wendy.

"Are you alright?"

She just continued to look at me and I then noticed that tears were gathering in her eyes!

"Wendy, darling? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She buried her head in my shoulder and whispered against my neck,

"I'm just so glad to see you."

Her breath against my skin made me feel warm in this dark cold night.

"I missed you too. I missed you so much."

As I flew I realized that Wendy was too light. She looked thinner than usual as I flew with her in my arms, but no less beautiful.

I flew her back to her old home, and when we landed on her bedroom floor she continued to cling to my neck. I pulled her closer to me, liking the feeling of her soft form against me.

Wendy's POV

Having Peter hold me had me feeling safe and secure and some other emotion that I could not name.

Slowly I pulled myself away from him and turned to look at my room. This was my room, but it was not. It was lifeless and messy. Just the way Tyson had left it. I walked around looking at the things that I had not seen in over 20 years!

Then I stopped and realized something.

"Peter? Where's Micheal, John…Mother and Father?"

He looked at me sadly.

"I don't know Wendy I really don't know."

Slowly tears began to roll down my cheeks. Where was my family? I sank to the floor and put my face in my hands. Silently Peter came over and put his arms around me, comforting me the only way he knew how.

Peter's POV

Soon Wendy began to fall asleep. Softly I picked her up, carried her to her bed and put her under the old covers.

As I watched her chest rise and fall I knew that I was feeling something strange within my heart.

Was it love?


	8. Morning and Questions

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update. My parents don't like me on the computer too long. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**JW**

Wendy's POV

Sunlight was drifting into the room and everything felt so peaceful. I looked around and found Peter sitting in my old rocker fast asleep. He looked older in his sleep, so that he looked graver and calmer. Not the impulsive Peter I knew.

I pushed the covers back, got out of bed and walked over to him. His gold- brown hair was in his face and he looked tired. Silently I sank to my knees and put my head in his lap.

It felt so right, sitting there with him. Soon he began to stir and I felt his hand traveling through my hair.

I turned my head so that I could see his face. He was waking up.

"Good Morning."

" 'Morning." He murmured.

"How you doing?"

"Fine, just fine."

Peter's POV

I sighed. Morning's here were nothing in comparison with Neverland mornings. But the fact that Wendy was here with me, it was a beautiful morning.

"So," I asked. "What do you want to do today?"

Turning away from me she said,

"I'd like to see what I have missed these past years. I know I was in there for a while, so I'd like to see all that has happened."

I looked at her and the way the sun hit her brown hair just right (**I know in all the movies it's orange or something, but I wanted a change.)**

"Then it should be fine for me."

Wendy had went to her mother's closet and chosen one of her dresses. Seeing that she had grown up she knew she could no longer fit in her children's clothes.

I had to say the dress did suit her. It was navy blue and reached the floor. The skirt was pleated and whispered every time she moved. The top was close fitting and emphasized the fact that Wendy had grown up. But I realized that the dress was nothing like the dress that girl at the office had been wearing.

Wendy had allowed me to borrow one of her father's casual shirts and a pair of John's pants. One thing was obvious: before the rest of the darling family had disappeared, John had done some growing.

We left the house silently and Wendy locked the door. I then realized something; both Wendy and I were lost in her world! As we walked down the street everything that had been here last time was gone! Everything was cold rock and was loud. People were everywhere, and the fast moving things I had seen while flying in, were speeding up and down the roads! When people bumped into you, they did not apologize, but carried on.

I was a little disgusted. The girls that we passed were covered in paint. They looked more like raccoons then human beings! Many stopped and stared at Wendy and I, and I wasn't surprised. We weren't dressed at all like these strange people. They were English no doubt, but they were so different from Wendy.

This world had changed.

Wendy's POV

I was starting to panic. The girls that passed looked at me with such revulsion, it reminded me of the girls at school who believed they were better than everyone else. This wasn't the England I remembered. This wasn't my home!

I was starting to panic.

Peter noticed and looked down at me. My eyes were wide and frightened. I needed ot get out!

"Okay Wendy. Just hold on." He murmured.

Quickly he led me over to an alley and leaned me against a wall. I tried to calm my breathing as he stood in front of me and held my hand. Soon I was breathing evenly even though I was still frightened. Tears began to fill my eyes.

"I want to go home Peter. I'm so scared, this isn't my country. I can't take it, I can't take it…"

To my shame I began to cry. I couldn't help it, I was so frightened. Peter put both arms around me and held me close as I wept. I clung to him, glad that he was here to hold me. All those years I had missed him.

"Don't worry Wendy. I'm here. I'm here."

I looked up at him helplessly, and that's when it happened. His eyes softened and he leaned down and pressed his soft lips to mine!

**Hope you liked it. Please review and if you have any ideas or contributions, don't hesitate to say.**

**Thanx**

**JW**


	9. All by myself

**Last chapter I made a mistake:**

**Peter has bronze hair (like Edward Cullen! yeah!)**

**And Wendy has red brown hair.**

**Hope you enjoy! Thanx Felix Felicis 25!**

Peter's POV

Kissing Wendy was like something I've never experienced! Her lips were so soft and so sweet. I felt her pull me closer and I placed my hands on her small waist, massaging her lightly. Slowly I pulled away from her, put my forehead to hers and stroked her cheek.

"Peter?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" I breathed.

"Would you mind if I continued that for awhile?"

I smiled. "No. Not at all."

She put her hand around my neck and pulled me back to her perfect mouth. I was glad to kiss her back. After awhile, I reluctantly pulled away from her.

"We really need to get us some clothes that won't have us sticking out so much. What if that person who kidnapped you, is out there somewhere looking for you?"

Wendy's face paled after that comment and immediately I felt sorry for the question.

She must have figured out what I was thinking for she said,

"Sorry Peter. I'm fine and you're right, we should buy some new clothes. Yet we have one problem: Where are we going to find the money?"

I thought about that for awhile. She was right, but then again…

"Wendy, don't you think there might be some money left around your house. We could go back and look for some!"

"Yes," She replied. "Mother and father always did have stashes of money around the house in case of an emergency… Yes Peter let's go back."

"I'll fly us back." I murmured. I didn't want her to have to go through that embarrassment again.

"Yes Peter. That would be great of you."

"Come here then." I whispered. I walked farther down into the alley and held y arms open as Wendy came to me. Gently I picked her up and held her to my chest and looked at her face for a moment.

It was gentle and beautiful. Red brown wisps of hair were blown gently over her face. Her eyes met my stare and I found myself looking deeply into her grey twilight like eyes.

After so many years Wendy Darling was again in my arms.

And with that thought I jumped into the air and flew over three buildings and landed in the alley by Wendy's house. Softly I placed her on her feet and took her hand, led her to the door and allowed her to open it and we walked in. I sat on the couch and waited as Wendy went around looking for money.

As she was doing this, I wondered where her family might be. I hadn't seen them at that warehouse so it wasn't likely that they were there. Family's don't' just disappear, so where could they be? It was really odd when you thought about it. But then again, what could've stopped them from moving! They could have moved somewhere else! I t was possible, right?!

When Wendy was done, she came downstairs and sat beside me on the sofa. She had a purse with her that was stuffed with money. Her parents must have expected a lot of emergencies!

"Wendy?"

"Ummmhmm?"

"What's to have stopped your family from moving? I mean it is possible, right?"

Her head was in my lap so I played with her hair as I waited for her to answer.

"You know what Peter? You may be right. Nothing serious is wrong with them at all. We've been panicking when for all we know they could be living in Scotland right now!"

I looked down and smiled at her.

I knew she was going to be okay.

It was later, probably 5 o'clock. Wendy had wanted to go later because it would be darker, and not as many people would scrutinize our outfits.

We walked pass many shops and finally Wendy pulled me into one that had clothing in its display area.

It took my eyes a brief second to adjust to the bright lights. But when they did I saw clothing everywhere! A lot of the articles reminded me of what Tinkerbell wore! Tinkerbell! I really was beginning to miss her…

Wendy pulled me out of my reverie and to the front desk. There sat a rather large lady with dark brown skin. She had long black hair braided into a very interesting design.

"Excuse me ma'm?" Wendy said.

"Yes?" Came the cultured reply.

"My companion and I were looking for modern looking clothing and acquire your help."

The lady looked a little startled and then looked us over further puzzled.

"Yes dear, I'll help you out. Are you from around here?"

"Yes actually I grew up just down the street!"

"Oh." Came her confused answer. "Alright you come with me and someone will be out to help you in a second young man."

And with that she took Wendy's arm and drifted into the sea of clothes.

I heard a song start playing in the store:

_All by myself, don't want to be, all by myself…_

Oh how true that was!

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Thanx to my faithful readers!**

**JW**


	10. Affection

**Hey guys! I'm working on doing longer chapters. Tell me if this length works with you! Thanx and here you go!**

Wendy's POV

I have never seen such repulsive clothing in my life! Why so many people were out dressed like…prostitutes were beyond me! I knew I had to blend in but this was absurd!

I looked at the lady who was waiting for me patiently. I sucked in some air and followed her as she led me to a rack.

I was surprised by the clothes I saw there. They actually looked a bit decent!

"Deary," she began. "Just looking at you, I knew you wouldn't be comfortable in most of the clothing here and you seem to be very…AA…old fashioned. Don't take that negatively! It's rare to see a girl with your class!

Now these are dresses that are modest but are very modern. I do believe they would work perfectly with you!"

She held up one dress in particular up to me. It was navy blue and looked sassy yet the neck was neither to low or high (I didn't want to look like my grandmother!). As soon as my eyes looked over it, I immediately fell in love with it.

As I stood at the mirror I looked at myself in wonder. I was different; there was no doubt about that! I had grown up…I-I was a woman! The dress that the woman had had me try on, the sassy one, fit perfectly. It hugged me gently in all the right areas but it wasn't too tight. It was a wonderful work of both silk and satin.

But really and truly, my mind wasn't on the dress. It was on Peter…and what he would think of me and how I looked.

After fretting over myself, I finally decided to buy the dress. The currency certainly had gone up while I was…gone. But luckily I had more than enough money at the moment. After I paid for the dress I sat on a bench inside the store and waited for Peter. Moments passed as I waited and soon I began to wonder what was taking him so long!

After 10 more minutes had passed, I decided to look for him myself. Back when I was in England it would have been inappropriate for a woman to be anywhere near the men's change room. Yet it seemed here that everything went so I felt okay but still cautious when I approached the entrance to the men's change room.

"Peter?" I called out.

"What's taking you so long?" I snapped.

"I look ridiculous, that's why I won't come out!"

"Just let me see it!"

"No!"

"Please." I whispered.

No answer.

"Please, please."

I heard him sigh and the lock to his door open.

And then out came Peter Pan.

He was completely gorgeous. For a few seconds I just stood and stared at him.

He was wearing denim pants that were a little baggy but fit him well. And he wore a beige shirt that was tight and emphasized on his lean muscles.

"Well?" He sighed, his eyes closed (for what reason I couldn't understand.)

"Great!" I breathed.

His eyes opened surprised at my tone. And when his eyes opened and fixed on me he drank the sight of me in.

Did I forget to mention my dress was about knee length?

"Wow." He murmured. "You look great!"

And in one stride he grabbed my waist with one arm and kissed me long and soft.

I liked this kiss! I liked kissing Peter! But wasn't it terribly indecent to show affection like this in public?

Reluctantly I pulled away from Peter. I opened my eyes to see that he was grinning like a silly school boy. Pushing some of my hair behind my ear he said,

"You're so beautiful when you're flustered."

I took a step back, annoyed that he was teasing me.

"I'm sorry." He said grabbing my wrist.

I smiled back, finding it hard not to smile when he did.

"So do you think this outfit is worth it? Should you buy it?"

"Of course I'm buying it! You look fantastic in it…" I blushed realizing how forward I must sound. Peter looked at me and scowled. Why, I wasn't sure? Suddenly he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his change room.

"Ok Wendy." He began. "We are no longer in 'your' England! Quit acting so prim and proper! Just loosen up, like the girls here! Not crazy crazy, but don't be so stiff!"

He looked really angry.

"And also I want you to know that I care about you! And I'm tired of keeping a lot of it to myself! You're all about manners and everything that I'm afraid to show you the extent of my affection!"

"What is the extent of your affection?" I whispered. I looked into his green eyes that were sparkling dangerously. And then he leaned closer. We were already so close because of the small change room, yet he stepped even closer. I could feel the fabric of his pants brush my bare calf. He put his hand on my forearm and pulled me to him in a kiss that didn't let me doubt anything he had just declared. The way his lips moved against mine caused my legs to tremble so that I held onto his neck. This was so strange, but I didn't want to let go!

Where had Peter learned how to kiss like this?!

When he pulled away he said,

"When you were in Neverland last, you taught me to be a gentleman, so I won't go farther than that…" he ended suggestively. I blushed painfully and hid my face in his chest.

"How do you learn such things Peter?" I murmured.

"Wendy, I may not have grown up on the same planet as you, but I do still feel things. I do feel desires, and it doesn't take growing up here to understand them."

**So how did you like that! Please review. Next chapter will most likely have some strange things happening, so don't freak if there are a lot of POV's! Thanx**

**JW**


	11. Fly for a while

**Hello poppets! Here's a new chapter for you! I think the stories taking a twist now!**

**Oh for any confusion: I'm not using the Wendy from the original story in 1901, I'm trying to go for the one in the 20****th**** century/19****th**** (either or). The younger one let's say!**

Unknown POV

No one got away from me. That just never happened! I was the master of secrets, the godfather of evil plots! I was the top guy! If you wanted something done quietly, I was your guy. Oh women loved me and men admired my strength, but none, none, knew the truth behind the good looking guy.

So for this little minx to escape me was a big dent on my pride. I had chosen her specifically. I had watched her bloom into this beautiful flower and knew that she was the one: my new money maker. I knew that in 2007 she would be a novelty above everything. Who saw a beauty like that, untainted by to much makeup or the gradual pull of gravity?

Oh yes, Wendy had been something, but now she was gone off with some bronze head boy! That info I had gotten from Stacy! The fact that she even let someone in without an appointment was beyond me!

But i was going to be generous and allow Wendy bird to fly for a while because she wouldn't be flying for very long!

**I know this chapter was short, but it served its purpose. There's going to be some trouble for Wendy and Peter! **

**Who do you think it is?**

**Yours in writing,**

**JW**


	12. Soemthing's not right

**Okay even though you haven't given me the five reviews I asked for I'm adding another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan I just like to right stories about him!**

Peter's POV

We were back at Wendy's and she had fallen asleep on my arm, on the couch. The only sound in the dark room was her light breathing. Lightly I stroked her hair and whispered her name once and a while. I can't believe we were at this point, where I could stroke her and there wouldn't be any major embarrassment.

My mind drifted back to Neverland. I would have to go back and visit. How many days has it been since I came to Wendy's World? Four days? Wow! They would be wondering why I was staying so long this time. Last time I had come to her world, I had only stayed a day. What were the lost boys doing? Were they having fun without me? Had they created any new games? What about Hook? Ever since he had retired of piracy he'd just been sitting around and I hadn't seen him that much. At points in Neverland it got boring with no pirates chasing you about. I mean, I still see the mermaids and play fight with the Indians and Tiger Lily, but it's still different. Tinkerbell was still as hyper as ever. Sometimes I wondered if she'd ever get old and be quiet a bit!

But then I started to wonder about Wendy's parents. I didn't believe that it was likely that her parents would get up and leave their house with loads of money and all their furniture in it! What possible reason would anyone have to do that? It didn't make sense and I couldn't figure out a plausible reason that could fit into this puzzle. Second I knew that whoever had captured Wendy wasn't going to let her get far. One thing I knew about the people of this world; they cared a lot about money! And if Wendy had been meant to drag in money for this guy, he wasn't going to let her get far.

I had to watch out for her.

Gently I lay her head onto the couch and stood. I began to look around looking for something, anything that would satisfy this feeling of restlessness. I knew something was going on, but I just couldn't put my finger on it! I looked around the family room. Everything here was in its place, nothing was out of order.

It was too perfect.

My eyes fell on the old piano. I knew in my gut that something wasn't right. I walked over to the piano and pulled the cover up and looked at the keys. I looked normal enough. I was about to close the piano when my eyes saw a white slip of paper in between a black and a white key. Quickly I pulled it out and read:

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_My name is Michael Darling and if you are reading this that means we're not here. I am twelve years old and I've known this was coming for awhile, but my family didn't believe me. Wendy's disappearance wasn't a coincidence and I've known this would happen. Reader something has been stalking our family. I don't know why and I wonder what we've done. But a mark was left on our door last night._

_It was a Dead Man sign._

_Please before you do anything find my sister Wendy Darling. Nothing can happen to her. If you decide that you will search for us afterwards we might be in… I know you may not believe this but…_

_Neverland._

_**Michael Darling**_

Neverland!

**Well that concludes this wonderful chapter! Please review! I'm getting a lot of hits but not many of you are reviewing. If I get a decent number of reviews I'll right another chapter (You know I'll write another chapter, I'm too much of a pushover:). So till next time,**

**Always your writer,**

**JW**


	13. Dust

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys! Thanks you've made me so so so so so happy!! Let's check out what's happening shall we?!(I know corny. I've got to stop with these cheesy lines! lol!)**

**Okay enough of my yammering…**

Peter's POV

Quickly I ran over to Wendy and gently shook her so that she would wake up. Soon her eyes fluttered open and she stretched, but she wasn't going quickly enough for me.

"Wendy? Wake up honey. Hurry and wake up!" I urgently spoke.

"Uhhhmm?" She mumbled.

"Get up! Please Wendy; it's about your parents!"

Immediately her eyes flew open and she sat up.

"What is it Peter?" She said still tired but now urgent with the need to know about her parents.

Quickly I showed her Michael's letter and soon saw that tears were gathering in her eyes. Silently I sat beside her and rubbed her back until she was finished. I heard her gasp when she finished.

"This can't be for real!" She said shocked into disbelief. "Neverland!"

"I know. But this means we need to get out of here as soon as possible, if there's a chance that your family is backing home."

Something I said seemed to stop her from replying…

"Is that how you think of Neverland? Your home?"

"Yes…" I wasn't really sure where this was going.

Her eyes looked a bit sad. "So I'm guessing you would never think of this world as your home?"

I took her hand gently and spoke.

"Wendy…This place can never be my real home. I'm too deeply rooted in Neverland! Being here and not being able to fly anytime I want has been a sacrifice I've been willing to make for you." I really did miss flying though.

When I looked back up at her she was leaning into me, her eyes closed. I met her lips with my own eager ones. I wasn't really sure where this had come from, but who was I to question a girl's emotion. These emotions were actually a benefit to me!

Unknown POV

I called myself Mr. Icebox, and how true that name was! See what I do is 'kidnap' people and then, you know the stuff that the dentist uses to numb your mouth? Well, I use stuff similar to that, but this one actually freezes you as a person, everything! Everything freezes instantly so that when your instantly unfrozen you can get up and live!

I know, a pretty genius idea, if I must say so myself.

Anyways, I was at Wendy Bird's house, when what should I see but Peter Pan (bah!), through her living room window, sprinkling fairy dust on her. I had always heard from Hook that Peter had something to help others fly, but I had never seen it. He whispered something to her and she smiled. I watched in disbelief as she rose in the air. Wendy was flying, again!

She brought herself back down to the floor again and embraced Peter. They ran together towards the door. Quickly I threw myself behind some bushes near the sidewalk and watched as they came out of the house. Wendy locked the door behind her and they took off into they sky. I didn't need to take a second look; I knew they were to going to Neverland. But what did catch my eye was the small brown sack sitting on the couch.

Right where Peter had left it…

Wendy's POV

It was just like I had remembered it; flying. The wind playing with my hair and the feel of air flying over me was something that I remembered in far away dreams. Having Peter beside me, made this experience the entire better.

Here we go, I can see it now! The star to Neverland! I'm coming family!

We're coming!

**Thank you so much guys for the reviews! Sorry again that I've been taking so long! Review!**

**JW**


	14. MrIcebox

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in months! My mom's computer crashed and we were all sharing my dad's! I wasn't able to get enough time to work on a chapter for you guys! And then I just felt like I didn't want to write anymore. Sorry I was just going through some stuff. But forget me and here's the next chapter.**

**Last time:**

Wendy's POV

It was just like I had remembered it; flying. The wind playing with my hair and the feel of air flying over me was something that I remembered in far away dreams. Having Peter beside me, made this experience the entire better.

Here we go, I can see it now! The star to Neverland! I'm coming family!

We're coming!

**Present:**

**Peter's POV**

I was home, and I felt great! Wendy and I were still flying over the sea to the lost boy's hideout. With her beside me, it felt like anything was possible.

We were at the hideout. Wendy and I landed and went to the 'door' of the tree. I spoke the password and we stepped into the shaft.

We were falling and it was exhilarating! Finally when we hit the ground I looked around surprised.

Wendy's family was here.

I saw Mr. Darling, Mrs. Darling, John and Michael. The boys had defiantly had done some growing from the last time I had seen them. Michael was about 6.1 and John was 6 foot. Both had lost their childish roundness but their faces were broken out in smiles at the sight of us.

I turned from the darling and looked at the lost boys, my lost boys. They looked at me shocked at first and then they all came crashing into me! I was separated from Wendy for awhile as they all tackled me and gave me boyish hugs, yelling and shouting, happy to see me! I was so glad to be here with them. I had missed my boys and had worried about them more than I had let on.

Then something occurred to me. Someone was missing.

Tink.

"Slightly!" I called over the ruckus. "Where's Tink?"

Everything stopped and the boys just looked at me sadly.

"They've got her Pete." Slightly whispered.

These boys are really going to get it if they're joking.

"What do you mean?" I said between gritted teeth. "You and I both know Hook's been gone for ages!"

"Pete," he murmured. "It's not Hook." He sighed. "It's Mr. Icebox."

**Wendy's POV**

I couldn't believe it! As soon as the boys ran to Peter, I ran to my family. We were all hugging and kissing, and everything just felt so right! Michael and John defiantly had changed. They were all trying to ask me what had happened to me and they were all concerned, when I heard some of Slightly and Peter's conversation.

"Slightly!" Pete called. "Where's Tink?"

I turned to look at the now silent crowd.

"They've got her Pete." Slightly said.

"What do you mean? You and I both know Hook's been gone for ages!"

"Pete. It's not Hook." He sighed. "It's Mr. Icebox."

Images flashed in my mind and I tried to control my breathing.

His hand on my neck.

Injecting the freezer into my blood.

Waking in the factory to his face.

Screaming as he touched me as no girl should be touched.

He was here.

I screamed and tried to run out of the tree house. I made it outside and fell on my side shaking and trying to control my gasps.

I felt the tears on my cheeks and realized I was sobbing. Two arms wrapped around me and I closed my eyes not wanting to look at Peter right now.

"Wendy?" His voice cracked with concern.

I couldn't answer as the sobs consumed me. He gathered me tighter in his arms as I cried.

"Wendy." He murmered into my hair. "He will never hurt-" He was cut off as his head sank listlessly into my shoulder.

I looked above his head and saw him,

Mr. Icebox.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

**Please review guys! I know I probably don't deserve it but please!**

**Jane Wen**


	15. Recap and Thunder

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in months! My mom's computer crashed and we were all sharing my dad's! I wasn't able to get enough time to work on a chapter for you guys! And then I just felt like I didn't want to write anymore. Sorry I was just going through some stuff. But forget me and here's the next chapter.**

**Last time:**

Wendy's POV

It was just like I had remembered it; flying. The wind playing with my hair and the feel of air flying over me was something that I remembered in far away dreams. Having Peter beside me, made this experience the entire better.

Here we go, I can see it now! The star to Neverland! I'm coming family!

We're coming!

**Present:**

**Peter's POV**

I was home, and I felt great! Wendy and I were still flying over the sea to the lost boy's hideout. With her beside me, it felt like anything was possible.

We were at the hideout. Wendy and I landed and went to the 'door' of the tree. I spoke the password and we stepped into the shaft.

We were falling and it was exhilarating! Finally when we hit the ground I looked around surprised.

Wendy's family was here.

I saw Mr. Darling, Mrs. Darling, John and Michael. The boys had defiantly had done some growing from the last time I had seen them. Michael was about 6.1 and John was 6 foot. Both had lost their childish roundness but their faces were broken out in smiles at the sight of us.

I turned from the darling and looked at the lost boys, my lost boys. They looked at me shocked at first and then they all came crashing into me! I was separated from Wendy for awhile as they all tackled me and gave me boyish hugs, yelling and shouting, happy to see me! I was so glad to be here with them. I had missed my boys and had worried about them more than I had let on.

Then something occurred to me. Someone was missing.

Tink.

"Slightly!" I called over the ruckus. "Where's Tink?"

Everything stopped and the boys just looked at me sadly.

"They've got her Pete." Slightly whispered.

These boys are really going to get it if they're joking.

"What do you mean?" I said between gritted teeth. "You and I both know Hook's been gone for ages!"

"Pete," he murmured. "It's not Hook." He sighed. "It's Mr. Icebox."

**Wendy's POV**

I couldn't believe it! As soon as the boys ran to Peter, I ran to my family. We were all hugging and kissing, and everything just felt so right! Michael and John defiantly had changed. They were all trying to ask me what had happened to me and they were all concerned, when I heard some of Slightly and Peter's conversation.

"Slightly!" Pete called. "Where's Tink?"

I turned to look at the now silent crowd.

"They've got her Pete." Slightly said.

"What do you mean? You and I both know Hook's been gone for ages!"

"Pete. It's not Hook." He sighed. "It's Mr. Icebox."

Images flashed in my mind and I tried to control my breathing.

His hand on my neck.

Injecting the freezer into my blood.

Waking in the factory to his face.

Screaming as he touched me as no girl should be touched.

He was here.

I screamed and tried to run out of the tree house. I made it outside and fell on my side shaking and trying to control my gasps.

I felt the tears on my cheeks and realized I was sobbing. Two arms wrapped around me and I closed my eyes not wanting to look at Peter right now.

"Wendy?" His voice cracked with concern.

I couldn't answer as the sobs consumed me. He gathered me tighter in his arms as I cried.

"Wendy." He murmered into my hair. "He will never hurt-" He was cut off as his head sank listlessly into my shoulder.

I looked above his head and saw him,

Mr. Icebox.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

**Please review guys! I know I probably don't deserve it but please!**

**Jane Wen**


	16. sorry wrong chapter

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Yes I am sorry for not updating in heaven knows how long. It was rude, it was laziness, it was a lot of things but I'm sorry. Yet here's the next chapter and here's a recap.**

_Peter Pan returns to England to visit his friend Wendy and the Darling family. Peter looks different. He has grown up and looks to be a boy around the age of 17. _

_Peter is shocked to find England much different then how he had left it. It is no longer the 20__th__ century but the 21__st__(this story is based of the Disney version of Peter Pan). Through all the shock he reaches the Darling's household that has been ransacked with no one there. He finds a note that leads him off in search for Wendy. _

_Peter is now in the warehouse that the note had implied Wendy would be here. He finds her 'frozen' in a tank that's an exhibition of people and things of the 20__th__ century. Peter returns later in the night and rescues Wendy from the warehouse. Wendy is shocked to see Peter but she knows her captor the Iceman will not be far behind._

_Wendy is shocked but not surprised that her family is gone. She finds it very difficult to situate herself back into this new lifestyle of men be able to see so much of a lady._

_Peter and Wendy share a kiss, though not their first it different from the one they shared as children._

_Many things transpire and Wendy and Peter find themselves going to Neverland because of note Michael had left before they were threatened. It explained that they might be in Neverland. _

_Now Peter and Wendy are back in Neverland only to find that Mr. Icebox (Wendy's captor) has now taken the place of the dead Hook, as tyrant of the land. Yet for Peter the main point for him is that they have Tink. We left off with Mr. Icebox happening on Wendy and Peter:_

_**Wendy's POV**_

_I couldn't believe it! As soon as the boys ran to Peter, I ran to my family. We were all hugging and kissing, and everything just felt so right! Michael and John defiantly had changed. They were all trying to ask me what had happened to me and they were all concerned, when I heard some of Slightly and Peter's conversation._

"_Slightly!" Pete called. "Where's Tink?"_

_I turned to look at the now silent crowd._

"_They've got her Pete." Slightly said._

"_What do you mean? You and I both know Hook's been gone for ages!"_

"_Pete. It's not Hook." He sighed. "It's Mr. Icebox."_

_Images flashed in my mind and I tried to control my breathing._

_His hand on my neck._

_Injecting the freezer into my blood._

_Waking in the factory to his face._

_Screaming as he touched me as no girl should be touched._

_He was here._

_I screamed and tried to run out of the tree house. I made it outside and fell on my side shaking and trying to control my gasps._

_I felt the tears on my cheeks and realized I was sobbing. Two arms wrapped around me and I closed my eyes not wanting to look at Peter right now._

"_Wendy?" His voice cracked with concern._

_I couldn't answer as the sobs consumed me. He gathered me tighter in his arms as I cried._

"_Wendy." He murmered into my hair. "He will never hurt-" He was cut off as his head sank listlessly into my shoulder._

_I looked above his head and saw him,_

_Mr. Icebox._

"_Don't make promises you can't keep."_

And now:

Mr. Icebox POV

"Well hello Wendy!" I smile at the little bird. "Have you missed me?"

She backs away in evident fright trying to drag her little lover boy with her.

"Please just leave me alone!" She shrieks her wide eyes wider than ever.

"Really and truly Wendy I don't see why I should! Don't you see how much trouble you've caused me? I mean coming to a place almost completely remote to man and me having to find a way to get here." I twirl my finger through my graying black hair. "But it's not without reward I guess. I get to see you dragged off unconscious."

She doesn't get a chance to give me a questioning look when she's shot quickly and quietly as well.

Some of the men come out tie the teen's hands and feet and start pulling them off to a canoe we have waiting.

I look to the sky and grimace.

"God I think it's time I had my way around here now. Thank you!" I salute the sky as the thunder roars.

**Thank you for reading. If you feel to please review!**

**Jane Wen**


	17. Happy Thoughts

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Thank you for all the positive feedback. It's nice to know that you guys haven't given up on me! So here's the next chapter. **

Mr. Icebox

I remember the day I ransacked that place. No one had been there but the bird. I wasn't sure were her family was and I didn't really care. I was much younger than and all I cared about was the beautiful girl that I was about to capture.

She had been lying in her room looking at a drawing that she probably had created. It was a picture of a young man with bronzish hair and an easy smile. He had a green little cap on his head with a little fairy thing sitting on his shoulder.

She was so into this picture that she didn't hear me creep up and pounce on her. As I expected she tried to fight me off. What I hadn't expected was her biting my wrist like a rabid dog. Out of shock, I threw her across the room. I looked over my bruised hand and then turned to look how she was doing. She looked to be concentrating really hard. Even today I don't believe what I saw: She got this really happy smile on her face and all of a sudden she started floating in the air. I ran over to her and pulled her down. Her eyes opened and the smile disappeared and she was suddenly falling. She had looked so heart-broken and after that it wasn't so hard to grab her and get her to my small store at the time.

I heard someone knock on my cabin door.

"Come in." I said in a loud commanding voice.

The door opened and one of the more seasoned crew members came in.

"The young man and girl are still sedated and are in the brig."

"That's fine." I replied one side of my mouth curling at the idea of that bird in a cage again.

Peter's POV

My eyes opened to my surrounding's. I was in a very dark room. It was probably the brig; I recognized it from all those adventures with Hook. My hands and feet were tied and I felt kind of drowsy.

I felt something soft and warm beside me on the cold ground. I turned on my side to see Wendy. She was staring at me with such a sad look it broke my heart.

"Peter, what are we going to do?" she whispered.

"I don't know." I replied. "But Wendy, after all these years… can you do one thing for me?"

She nodded as best as she could on the floor.

"Think happy thoughts."

Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

No One's POV

In every world something governs it. All in all, one governs them all, but there are the beings that also govern small areas. Whether they are good or evil, there are two forces. Many wonder if Neverland is actually a real place. All in all one must decide that for themselves. But there are those who have known nothing but Neverland. And these beings are the stars that have lowered themselves to mortal little bodies. They are better known as fairies.

One of these fairies, named Tinkerbell sat shivering in a little glass cage. She had promised that she would never again let a mortal evil man get the better of her. Yet here she sat in Mr. Icebox's cold storage room, cursing herself. She knew Peter was also here on the ship. She had felt his presence when he was about 7 yards from it. She also knew Wendy was with him, yet she didn't mind. She had actually missed the girl. She knew how much Peter had been in love with her.

This time it didn't look likely that Peter would be able to rescue her. Yet how could she escape. Her fairy dust had little power here. None of her fairy powers amounted to anything here in this glass cage. She was so small and powerless, oh it was hopeless.

Tinkerbell sat there for a while wallowing in self pity. She was given the time, for she needed to grieve. Soon she began to feel something. Something at the core of her being:

Happy thoughts.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Enjoy your summer everyone!**

**Jane Wen**


End file.
